There is known a high-pressure gas container which is for storing gas such as hydrogen in a high-pressure state and formed by winding an outer layer formed of carbon fiber on an inner layer liner formed of resin or the like for reinforcement or the like. A hollow boss part configured to cause the gas to flow in and out is formed on one end or each of both ends of this high-pressure gas container.
In the high-pressure gas container thus configured, the stored gas may permeate through the inner layer liner according to permeation ability determined by factors such as the size of molecules of stored gas components. The gas having permeated through the inner layer liner in this way is blocked by the outer layer having a higher gas barrier property than the inner layer liner, thereby remaining between the inner layer liner and the outer layer.
If the gas continues to remain between the inner layer liner and the outer layer in this way, the inner layer liner may be compressed and deformed by a pressure of the remaining gas.
To prevent such a situation, JP2008-190699A discloses a fuel gas tank in which a plurality of openings penetrating in a thickness direction are formed in a reinforcing layer (outer layer) having a lower gas permeability than a resin layer serving as an inner layer. According to this fuel gas tank, gas remaining between the resin layer and the reinforcing layer is discharged to outside through the plurality of openings.